Week-end
by Elan du Lac
Summary: L'Assistant accompagne le Commissaire chez ses parents le temps le temps d'un week-end fic UM


Week-End

 **Voici un nouvel OS, j'espère qu'il vous plaira. Je vous propose également d'écrire des fins alternative et ce à partir de n'importe quel moment de l'OS, minimum 100 mots et vous pouvez écrire du fluffy, du drame, de l'horreur, de la romance,(peut-être même un lemon?) si ça vous intéresse n'hésitez pas à me contacter via les reviews, en mp ou sur twitter**

Le commissaire faisait nerveusement les cent pas dans son bureau. Pour une fois, il ne savait pas quoi faire. Ses parents l'avaient invité à venir passer le week-end chez eux puisque pour une fois il avait quelques jours de repos. Le commissaire travaillait tant qu'il avait rarement le temps de leur rendre visite. Seulement son bonheur était retombé quand sa mère lui avait demandé d'emmener son petit ami avec lui. Il ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'avait aucun ami qui pourrait l'aider. Et puis qui accepterait de l'aider à faire perdurer un mensonge. Un mensonge qu'il avait créer pour que sa mère cesse de la harceler avec des questions comme "Quand-est-ce que j'aurais des petits-enfants?" Pour y échapper, il avait alors prétendu qu'il était homosexuel. En réalité, il ne s'était jamais posé la question, il ne ressentait aucune attirance physique envers qui que ce soit. Et en dehors de ses collègues, il ne fréquentait personne.

Il soupira, ils allaient être tellement déçus de découvrir la vérité. Mais il n'avait pas d'autres choix que de leur avouer. Il s'assit à son bureau, complètement désemparé.

\- Commissaire ?

\- Quoi ? Répondit-il sèchement à son lieutenant qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

\- Je ... je venais juste vous amener des rapports.

Il posa alors quelques pochettes sur le bureau et se dirigea vers la porte.

\- Attendez !

\- Oui ?

\- Est-ce que je pourrais vous demander un service Lieutenant ?

\- Bien sûr Commissaire

\- Vous avez quelque chose de prévu ce week-end ?

\- Non

Le commissaire inspira profondément.

\- Il faudrait que vous vous fassiez passer pour mon petit ami, annonça-t-il très vite.

\- Que quoi ?

\- Que vous fassiez semblant d'être en couple avec moi.

Le jeune homme le dévisagea étonné.

\- Mes parents pensent que je suis en couple et je ne veux pas les décevoir, expliqua rapidement François devant son air étonné.

\- Mais, ils s'attendent pas plutôt à vous voir avec une fille ? interrogea le jeune agent.

\- Non, ils sont aussi persuadés que j'suis gay.

\- Oh très bien.

Le jeune homme ne savait pas que faire, passer un week-end avec l'homme qu'il admirait et aimait le plus au monde était une perspective fantastique. Mais en même temps comment pouvait-il faire semblant d'aimer le commissaire alors qu'il l'aimait vraiment ?

Son chef le regardait fixement attendant sa réponse.

\- Vous pouvez compter sur moi! répondit-il en souriant.

Le commissaire ne remarqua pas que son sourire était un peu crispé. Il se sentait soulagé.

\- On partira vendredi après le boulot.

\- Très bien, je serais prêt.

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard :

Le commissaire n'avait quasiment pas parler de tout le trajet et plus ils approchaient de leur destination plus le lieutenant était stressé. Il se demandait s'il n'aurait pas du refuser d'aider le commissaire. Celui-ci ne semblait prêtait attention qu'à la route, le visage encore plus fermé que d'ordinaire, on aurait pu croire qu'il ne voulait pas se rendre chez ses parents.

\- On arrive dans un quart d'heure,annonça-t-il finalement.

L'assistant prit cela comme une invitation à parler et prit son courage à deux mains pour bafouiller :

\- Dites heu j'dois vous appeler par votre prénom quand... o-on sera là-bas ?

Le regard froid de François se posa sur lui une fraction de seconde.

\- Oui, et vous pouvez même me donner des surnoms idiots si ça vous amuse !

\- Je ferai de mon mieux, répondit le jeune homme.

L'espace d'un instant un sourire apparu sur les lèvres du commissaire.

Il se sentait rassuré par la présence de son assistant, bien qu'il ait peur que ce week-end soit un fiasco.

Ils arrivèrent à la nuit tombée, le commissaire gara sa voiture dans la cour près de celle de ses parents. Il sortit de la voiture récupéra son sac et celui de Tom. Il passa un bras autour de sa taille le faisant frissonner. Il lui sourit, le guidant jusqu'au perron.

Ils n'eurent même pas le temps d'y arriver qu'une la porte s'ouvrit. Une femme de taille de moyenne aux cheveux gris en sortit, juste derrière elle se tenait un homme bien bâti. La femme s'approcha du commissaire le serrant fort dans ses maigres bras.

\- Tu m'as manqué mon chéri !

Le commissaire chercha à se dégager de son étreinte.

\- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman, répondit-il en se dégageant de son étreinte.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, remarqua son père.

\- Ouais, on a beaucoup de boulot en ce moment, marmonna-t-il.

\- Tu ne nous présente pas ton fiancé?demanda sa mère en fixant l'assistant.

Le commissaire rougit et perdit tout assurance.

\- Maman, on n'est pas fiancés ! Tom, est juste mon petit ami. Il est lieutenant de police, on travaille ensemble.

Le lieutenant rougit et bégaya un bonsoir timide.

\- Qu'il est mignon !

\- Venez rentrez à l'intérieur, les enfants vous allez prendre froid, conseilla le père en les entraîna à l'intérieur.

\- Allez vous installer dans le salon, je vais monter vos sacs, annonça le père.

La maman du commissaire les délesta de leurs manteaux et les rangea dans un placard.

\- Que voulez-vous boire les garçons?demanda-t-elle.

Le commissaire répondit pour eux deux. L'Assistant était complètement perdu, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Il n'aurai jamais cru que le commissaire ait ce genre de parents, et il se sentait un peu mal à l'aise.

\- Voilà mes petits, dit-elle en revenant avec un plateau.

Elle et son mari s'assirent en face d'eux. Ils avaient tous deux l'air gentil et doux.

\- N'ayez pas peur, jeune homme, on ne vous mangera pas !

L'Assistant rougit, ne sachant pas quoi dire.

\- Il est timide, expliqua François en posant sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme.

Il attira le jeune homme près de lui dans une étreinte qui se voulait rassurante. L'assistant se blotti contre lui. Il se sentait bien mieux enfermé dans cette chaude étreinte. Le commissaire posa un doux baiser sur sa joue.

\- Comment vous êtes vous rencontrés ?

\- Tom a été placé dans mon unité quand il est arrivé au bureau et à force de travailler ensemble, on s'est beaucoup liés et on a finit par tomber amoureux, expliqua François d'un ton plat.

\- François est la première personne que j'ai remarqué au bureau, il était tellement impressionnant ! J'étais en retard, c'était mon premier jour, j'étais très stressé et en le voyant j'ai juste tout oublié, ça été comme un coup de foudre.

Et c'était vrai depuis son premier jour de travail aux côtés du commissaire, il n'avait cessé de penser à lui, de l'admirer, de tout faire pour lui plaire. Mais l'homme ne lui prêtait attention que pour lui reprocher ses erreurs, ou pour lui donner des ordres n'ayant aucun rapport avec ses fonctions de base comme lui apporter son café. Il avait fait de nombreuses heures supplémentaires pour rester auprès de lui et pourtant c'est à peine si l'homme lui accordait sa confiance.

Les parents du Commissaire lui sourirent avec tendresse.

\- C'est adorable !

Ils prirent un apéritif dans la bonne humeur, seul le commissaire semblait encore et toujours renfrogné, mais il lui arrivait parfois de se dérider brièvement et le temps d'un sourire, il avait l'air tellement heureux. L'assistant aurait voulu pourvoir voir ce sourire tous les jours. Il avait fini par se détendre. La soirée qu'il passa fut fort agréable, il put même échanger quelques baisers avec le commissaire. Et ces baisers bon dieu, il n'avait pas imaginé que ce serait aussi bon, aussi enivrant de pouvoir être en contact avec celui qu'il aimait depuis toujours. Et c'était ça le paradoxe, il était heureux des mensonges du Commissaire ce qui l'attristait en même temps puisqu'il avait conscience que l'autre ne l'aimerait jamais. Et ça … putain qu'est-ce que c'était douloureux !

Au moment de s'endormir, allongé prêt du commissaire, il pensait, il ne se rendait compte que maintenant qu'après ce week-end il ne serait peut-être pas capable de retourner à la routine qu'ils avaient toujours eu au bureau.

Il n'arrivait pas à dormir, inquiet, le commissaire le haïrait sûrement s'il connaissait ses sentiments. En soupirant il se retourna et appuya sa tête contre l'épaule du commissaire, il tressaillit lorsque le bras de l'homme qu'il croyait endormi, enserra sa taille.

\- Dormez ! lui intima la voix basse et grave de son chef.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se réveilla, il était seul dans le lit, le commissaire ne se trouvait plus à ses côtés, il se leva, s'habilla rapidement. Il sortit de la pièce, descendit lentement les escaliers. Il avança avec prudence jusqu'à la cuisine. Il entra dans la pièce où ne se trouvait que le mère de commissaire.

\- Bonjour, appela-t-il d'une voix hésitante.

\- Bonjour, mon petit, le salua-t-elle, viens t'asseoir, tu préfères des gaufres ou des pancakes ?

\- Des gaufres, s'il vous plaît.

\- Vous avez bien dormi?l'interrogea la vieille dame avec douceur, tout en lui servant son petit-déjeuner.

Il hocha la tête, la remercia, la complimenta sur sa cuisine.

\- Alors, parlez moi un peu de votre histoire avec mon fils, exigea-t-elle gentiment.

\- Il n'y a pas grand chose à dire, vous savez, bafouilla-t-il en rougissant.

\- Je suis sûre qu'il y a beaucoup de choses à dire au contraire. Je sais que François peut être très difficile à vivre parfois.

L'assistant se demanda si elle parlait de ses colères quasi-constantes, ainsi le commissaire était comme ça depuis longtemps.

\- J'ai eu un peu de mal à m'habituer au début mais c'est … dans sa nature. Est-ce qu'il a toujours été comme ça ?

\- Non, quand il était petit il n'était pas du tout comme ça, tout a changé quand son meilleur ami a disparu. Avant François était, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître, un jeune garçon rieur et très joueur, il passait tout son temps avec le fils des voisins. Puis un jour je ne sais pas pourquoi, au lieu de rentrer ensemble comme ils en avaient l'habitude François est rentré seul et une ou deux heures plus tard, la mère du voisin est venue nous voir pour savoir si son fils était là. Il n'a jamais été retrouvé et j'ai l'impression que François se sent coupable.

L'assistant la fixait silencieux, jamais il ne s'était interrogé sur le passé du commissaire et il le regrettait. Maintenant il comprenait pourquoi l'homme refusait de se lier avec qui que ce soit.

\- Je suis désolée mon petit je ne voulais pas vous choquer, dit la dame face à son silence.

\- Ne vous inquiétez c'est juste que c'est bizarre d'apprendre des choses sur François.

\- Il ne se dévoile pas hein ?

\- Non il est très secret même maintenant qu'on est ensemble.

Elle posa une main réconfortante sur son épaule.

\- Je suis sûre que ça viendra avec le temps.

Il hocha la tête, un petit sourire aux lèvres.

\- D'ailleurs ils ne devraient pas tarder à rentrer, mon mari et François sont partis à la pêche, tôt ce matin.

Le jeune homme sourit, le commissaire partir à la pêche, non ça vraiment, il n'avait jamais imaginé ça. Il proposa gentiment à la maman du commissaire de l'aider à faire la cuisine. Elle lui sourit et refusa gentiment son offre.

Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien jusqu'à ce que François et son père reviennent de la pêche. Le commissaire entra dans la cuisine glacière à la main, il avait l'air calme. Un sourire éclaira ses lèvres et il attira l'assistant vers lui pour lui faire un câlin et l'embrasser tendrement. Celui-ci l'enlaça tendrement.

\- François, et si tu allais faire visiter le verger à ton chéri? suggéra son père en entrant dans la pièce.

Le commissaire lui lança un regard froid, visiblement il n'avait aucune envie de passer du temps seul avec son assistant. Ses parents les poussèrent tous les deux dehors avec insistance, leur disant de rentrer à l'heure du repas.

Le jeune homme s'éloigna du Commissaire, il ne souhaitait pas lui imposer sa présence plus que ce qu'il n'était nécessaire même s'il aurait aimé faire cette balade en amoureux. Le commissaire avança vers lui et posa une main sur son épaule l'entraînant avec lui vers le verger de ses parents.

\- On n'est pas obligé d'y aller vous savez …

\- Je sais, le coupa-t-il sèchement.

N'osant plus rien dire l'assistant se contenta d'avancer à ses côtés. Il voulait faire quelque chose mais si le commissaire le prenait mal ?

Oh et puis tant pis si le commissaire le prenait mal, il assumerait ! Il prit la main de son supérieur dans la sienne, timidement, hésitant. La main chaude et calleuse du commissaire se referma sur sa paume, ses doigts enserrant les siens. Il lui montra les différents arbres et plantes qui bordaient le verger. Le commissaire cueillit une fleur rouge, il la lui tendit en souriant. Le jeune homme sourit en la glissant derrière son oreille, le rire du commissaire le surprit. Il lui sourit timidement. Le commissaire le mena jusqu'à pont perdu dans l'immensité fleurie qui enjambait un ruisseau. Le commissaire plaça son bras autour de sa taille, et le serra doucement contre lui.

Se rendait-il seulement compte de ce qu'il faisait ? Pourquoi agissait-il comme ça ? Personne ne les voyaient ici, ils n'étaient pas obligés de faire semblant.

\- Commissaire ?

\- Il y a un problème ?

Il lui sembla percevoir de l'inquiétude de sa voix.

\- Vous savez, ici on n'est pas … obligé d-de faire semblant de …

-Ça vous gêne ?le coupa-t-il sèchement.

 _« Non au contraire, j'aimerai que vous vous comportiez tout le temps comme ça avec moi ! »_ aurait-il voulu hurler, mais à la place il ne réussit qu'à baragouiner :

\- Non mais j-je … j'aurais pas imaginé que vous agissiez comme ça avec moi …

Il leva un regard timide vers le commissaire, celui-ci semblait plongé dans une intense réflexion.

Au bout de quelques minutes, qui semblèrent être des heures à l'assistant, il se tourna vers lui, un air égaré au visage.

\- Je sais pas en fait, je … ça me semble naturel de me comporter comme ça avec vous.

Le commissaire s'attendait à ce qu'il s'éloigne de lui, à ce qu'il lui crie dessus, il tressaillit lorsqu'il sentit les bras de son subordonné l'attirer dans une étreinte tendre et chaude, les lèvres douces de l'assistant se posèrent sur les siennes. Il se laissa aller, souhaitant que ce moment ne finisse jamais.

Hélas un bruit sourd les interrompus, un second coup de feu retentit, ils sursautèrent tous les deux. Ses réflexes prenant le dessus, le commissaire ordonna à l'assistant de rentrer chez ses parents immédiatement, puis il se dirigea en courant dans la direction d'où venaient les tirs. Il couru, vers la rue, la porte de ses voisins étaient grande ouverte, il entra à l'intérieur, il n'y avait pas un bruit.

Il avança prudemment, cela faisait des années qu'il n'était pas venu dans cette maison, pas depuis _sa_ disparition. Son cœur battait douloureusement dans sa poitrine. Il n'y avait personne au rez-de-chaussés, il s'aventura dans l'escalier, les marches grincèrent sous ses pas. Il essaya de rester le plus silencieux possible, inquiet à l'idée que l'intrus ait pu l'entendre. Il avançait lentement à travers le couloirs extrêmement sombre, il entrait dans chaque pièce, vérifiait qu'elle était vide puis entrait dans la suivante. Enfin, il retrouva les deux habitants dans _sa_ chambre.

Ils avaient été tabassés avec une violence inouïe à en juger de l'aspect des corps avant d'être abattu chacun d'une balle dans la tête.

Il eut un mouvement de recul instinctif. Et là une main l'attrapa violemment, le plaquant sauvagement contre le mur, un revolver se posa contre sa tempe. Il tenta de se dégager.

\- Si tu bouge, je te bute ! T'es qui ?

\- Je suis le fils des voisins, j'ai …

\- François ?

Comme le commissaire hocha la tête, la poigne qui le maintenait contre le mur se relâcha.

\- Tu ne te rappelles pas de moi ?

Il le regarda fixement, cherchant à comprendre pourquoi il devrait connaître cet homme aux cheveux fous. Ses yeux clairs lui rappelaient quelque chose, quelqu'un … Est-ce que ce serait

possible, ce pouvait-il que ce soit _lui_ ?

\- Viktor ? C'est toi ?

Les bras de l'homme l'attirèrent dans un câlin brutal.

\- T'es la seule chose qui m'ait manqué toutes ces années.

Le commissaire se dégagea de son étreinte, il lui asséna un coup de poing.

\- Je t'ai cru mort ! Pourquoi t'es parti ? Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ?

\- Je suis désolé, je … j'en pouvais plus. Et tu me croyais pas, et j'avais tellement peur et ça faisait trop mal, j'arrivais plus à le supporter, j'voulais juste ne plus avoir mal.

Des larmes s'étaient mise à couler le long de ses joues. Il recula lentement, l'espace d'un instant, il avait cru avoir retrouvé un espoir auquel s'accrocher pour ne pas sombrer dans la folie.

Le regard sombre du commissaire était empli de haine et de tristesse.

Le bruit des sirènes de police les ramenèrent à la réalité, Viktor s'approcha du commissaire et le saisissant par le col il le traîna dehors, son flingue plaqué contre sa tempe.

\- Tu devrais pas faire ça, tu vas t'attirer encore plus d'ennui, le prévint François.

\- Tais toi ! S'il te plaît tais toi !

Il asséna un violent coup à la tête du Commissaire avec la crosse de son arme. Celui à moitié conscient ne se rendit pas vraiment compte des événements qui suivirent, il entendit des voix criaient vaguement, et se senti être entraîné jusqu'à une voiture, puis plus rien.

* * *

Lorsqu'il se revint à lui, il était allongé sur un lit dans une pièce plongée dans l'obscurité. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Il se redressa, trop rapidement, pris de vertiges, il resta immobile quelques secondes, avant de se lever avec précautions. Il sortit de la pièce.

Il le vit assit devant un ordinateur portable, il regarder un film mais son visage pâle et son air abattu trahissaient son trouble.

Il se tourna vers lui.

\- Je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix tremblante.

Le commissaire s'avança vers lui, sans hésitation il le prit dans ses bras.

\- Je ne t'en veux pas pour ça …

 _Mais jamais je ne pourrais te pardonner d'être parti._

Viktor se blottissait contre lui, comme dans leur enfance, François pouvait sentir ses larmes couler, il lui frotta vigoureusement le dos, cherchant à l'apaiser. Machinalement il entonna une chanson que sa mère lui chantait enfant pour l'endormir. Viktor finit par se calmer, il se dégagea de l'étreinte du commissaire. Puis avec tendresse, il l'embrassa sur le front.

\- J'vais y aller, tu veux bien attendre une heure ou deux avant d'appeler la police ?

Le commissaire hocha la tête.

\- Que comptes-tu faire ?

\- Je vais m'faire oublier quelques temps, te fais pas de soucis pour moi, je reviendrais, et d'après ce que j'ai entendu aux infos, on sera ennemis quand je reviendrais.

\- T'as l'intention de continuer à tuer!s'offusqua François.

Viktor lui sourit, un sourire inquiétant.

\- Il fait croire que j'y ai pris goût, répondit-il simplement.

\- Tu … c'est pas ta faute,, t'as juste besoin de te faire soigner, tenta le commissaire.

Il reçu un coup de poing en plein visage puis un second.

\- Je suis pas fou ! Hurla-t-il.

François à moitié sonné le vit partir, il voulut lui dire de rester, qu'il pouvait l'aider, mais les mots ne parvinrent pas à franchir la barrière de ses lèvres.

Il s'assit au sol, ne sachant que penser des derniers événements, il ne comprenait rien à ce qui c'était passé. Viktor, _Viktor,_ c'était à cause de lui qu'il en était arrivé là, s'il l'avait crû quand celui-ci lui avait avouer les abus qu'il subissait rien de tout cela ne serait arrivé. Il y avait un dangereux tueur dehors et c'était sa faute. Sa. Faute. Quel échec pour un homme comme lui ! Quel échec pour un commissaire d'être responsable de l'existence d'un criminel !

Il s'effondra, laissant ses larmes couler pour la première fois depuis plus de quinze ans. Il resta longtemps prostré sur le sol, avant de se relever, résolu, si Viktor tuait c'était par sa faute, c'était donc à lui de l'arrêter. Il trouva son téléphone sur la table, s'empressa de le rallumer, afin de contacter son assistant, il lui ordonna de localiser son appel. Moins d'une heure plus tard le jeune homme et quelques uns de leurs collègues se trouvaient là. Ils furent surpris de trouver le commissaire en bonne santé. Celui-ci leur expliqua rapidement que l'homme s'était enfui après lui avoir assurés qu'il continuerait à tuer.

Malgré ses protestations il fut emmené à l'hôpital, à cause de son traumatisme crânien, ils voulurent le garder une nuit en examen mais celui-ci les obligea à le laisser partir. Ce fut l'assistant qui vint le chercher. Le premier réflexe du commissaire fut de le serrer contre lui, ce qui sembla ravir le jeune homme. Une fois dehors, le lieutenant embrassa le commissaire, très timidement mais lorsque l'homme répondit à son baiser, il devint plus passionné.

Peu après ils se mirent en couple, ils avaient prévu de se marier, mais la date de leur mariage fut repoussée à cause de l'affaire du tueur cinéphile qui les occupait jours et nuits.

 **J'espère que cet OS vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à me laisser une review, ça fait toujours plaisir**  
 **Sur-ce, câlins, guimauve et cookies**  
 **À bientôt**


End file.
